l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
1132
}} Events * Mirumoto Uso appointed the Master Sensei of the Victory of the Living Blade Dojo. * Shiba Ningen becomes Master of Void. * Isawa Hochiu becomes Master of Fire. Month of the Hare * Siege of Kyuden Hiruma: Kuni Yori and Moto Tsume launch their third assault on Kyuden Hiruma. The Crab Clan forces are taken unaware, and Hida Yakamo attempts to return to the Kaiu Wall to summon reinforcements. * Master of Void Isawa Kaede returns to Rokugan as the Oracle of the Void. * Jade Champion Kitsu Okura blocks Shinjo Shirasu and the Emerald Magistrates from investigating reports of the Taint in the Lion Clan lands. Month of the Serpent * Lion Clan Champion Ikoma Tsanuri unexpectedly leads the Lion armies south towards Crab lands. * Ginawa and Matsu Hiroru meet with Kitsuki Kaagi, who informs the two ronin about the Lying Darkness. * The Ujina family is founded by Ujina Tokimasa after he and Usagi Ozaki uncover and destroy a group of Bloodspeakers in Otosan Uchi who had been murdering Imperial Magistrates and city guards. * Toturi I is rescued from Morikage Toshi by Otaku Kamoko. * The ronin Sanzo discovers the shards of the Bloodsword Ambition in Kyuden Bayushi and reforges them into a wakizashi. * Toturi I issues three Imperial edicts, known as the "Three Edicts", shortly after his return to Otosan Uchi. ** The First Edict declares war on the Naga for their betrayal of the Crab and their attack on the Dragon, and sends Toku and the Imperial Legions to attack them. ** The Second Edict strips the Lion Clan of their position as Right Hand of the Emperor and bestows the title upon the Unicorn Clan, who are then ordered to destroy the corruption inside the Lion. The subsequent withdrawal and redeployment of Unicorn magistrates from across the Empire creates a major rise in criminal activity. ** The Third Edict appoints Seppun Toshiken to the post of Emerald Champion without the usual Test of the Emerald Champion. Toshiken reassigns most of the magistrates in the Crane lands, crippling attempts to maintain order in those areas. Month of the Horse * Yoritomo's Mantis armies move into Phoenix territory to avoid pursuing Crane forces, beginning the Mantis Invasion of Phoenix lands. * Toturi I kills Isawa Osugi in front of the Imperial Court and begins a campaign of rooting out the Kolat in Otosan Uchi. The true Kolat withdraw their agents shortly after the purge begins. * Imperial Chancellor Takuan commits seppuku to protest Toturi I's Kolat purge. Emerald Champion Seppun Toshiken serves as Takuan's second. * Kolat Master Akodo Kage, aided by Asahina Dorai, survives an ambush orchestrated by Goju Adorai. * The Otaku family Battle Maidens attack Shiro Matsu, where they are easily routed by a surprise attack from two Lion legions and an army of oni led by Jade Champion Kitsu Okura. * Otaku Kamoko kills Matsu Agetoki in the western Phoenix lands. Month of the Goat * Mantis Invasion: Yoritomo's generals disobey his commands to not attack the Phoenix Clan, forcing the Mantis Clan Champion to join to battle. * Siege of Sleeping Mountain: Shiro Kitsuki falls to the Naga-Brotherhood alliance. * Lion Clan Champion Ikoma Tsanuri's army is attacked while moving through Crab lands. Hida O-Ushi orders an army to intercept the Lion forces. * Interference by the Lying Darkness with the communications between Crane Clan Champion Doji Kuwanan and Daidoji family daimyo Daidoji Uji leads to the Crane Civil War. * Siege of Sleeping Mountain: The Brotherhood of Shinsei withdraws from the attack on Dragon lands, although Togashi Hoshi and his followers continue to march with the Naga. * Toturi I orders Emerald Champion Seppun Toshiken to execute the Imperial Court. After carrying out his orders, Toshiken flees Otosan Uchi, along with any other member of Toturi's Army who senses the Emperor's madness. Month of the Monkey * Rodrigo, a ronin serving Iuchi Shahai, raids caravans in the Crab and Phoenix lands in search of the four porcelain masks that unlock the Tomb of Iuchiban. He is quickly hunted down by the Kuni Witch Hunters and the Asako Inquisitors. * Siege of Kyuden Hiruma: Crab Clan Champion Hida Yakamo is killed while in the captivity of Moto Tsume and Kuni Yori. The Jade Hand is cast into Black Finger River. * Crane Civil War: The Lying Darkness manipulates the samurai of the Crane Clan into siding with either Doji Kuwanan or Daidoji Uji, with both men accusing the other of betraying the clan. * Toturi I holds a tournament for a "boon from the Throne" for his own amusement. A ronin defeats Mirumoto Uso in the final round and requests possession of the former lands of the Scorpion Clan. After being granted the boon, the ronin reveals himself to be Bayushi Aramoro. * Siege of Kyuden Hiruma: A Nezumi Third Whisker Tribe scout reaches Kyuden Hida and informs Hida O-Ushi of the Shadowlands attack on Kyuden Hiruma. O-Ushi is forced to keep the Crab armies from the battle or risk leaving the Kaiu Wall unprotected. * Hida O-Ushi becomes Crab Clan Champion. Month of the Rooster * A famine hits Rokugan, due in no small part to the conflicts raging across the Empire. * Hitomi is duped into freeing the Scorpion Clan Thunder Shosuro from her millennia-long imprisonment in a Chamber of Crystal beneath Kyuden Hitomi. * Siege of Sleeping Mountain: The Naga armies reach Kyuden Hitomi, but are forced to retreat after the Imperial Legions attack. * Siege of Sleeping Mountain: Togashi Hoshi and his followers manage to enter Kyuden Hitomi. Hoshi and Hitomi duel, but just as Hitomi is about to kill Hoshi, she realizes her mistakes and walks away, allowing Hoshi to reclaim the castle. * Hida O-Ushi and Ikoma Tsanuri meet face-to-face and realize that they had been manipulated by the Lying Darkness. Together, they march on Kyuden Hiruma. * The Scorpion Clan returns to Rokugan from its exile in the Burning Sands. Riding alongside the Scorpion is a sizeable force of Moto warriors led by Moto Gaheris and the Kami Shinjo. * Shinjo's return triggers a massive influx of wandering samurai to the Unicorn lands. * The Scorpion Clan begins re-establishing itself in its former territories, even though their exile has not been repealed. Month of the Dog * Mantis Invasion: Kyuden Asako falls to Yoritomo's forces after a brief skirmish. Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Tsukune withdraws to the Isawa provinces. * The Scorpion Clan, with the assistance of the Dragon and Unicorn, starts piecing together the pattern of the Lying Darkness. * Crane Civil War: The Great Sea Spider is awoken by the bloodshed and anger of the Crane Clan's civil war. * Jade Champion Kitsu Okura is tricked by Akuma no Oni into naming an oni. The oni's power overwhelms Okura, killing him and giving birth to Okura no Oni. * Shinjo begins purging the Unicorn Clan of Kolat members, aided by the testimony given by Otaku Tetsuko before her seppuku. Unicorn Clan Champion Shinjo Yokatsu takes refuge in the Hidden Temple. * Hida Yakamo's corpse and the Jade Hand are recovered by the Shashakar. * Kitsuki Kaagi commits seppuku to avoid becoming a minion of the Lying Darkness. * The Lying Darkness discovers Oblivion's Gate in the ancient troll city Volturnum. * Moto Tsume, aided by a number of Goju ninja, begins to hunt down the rogue Oni Lord Kyoso no Oni. Month of the Boar * Hitomi orders the Kikage Zumi to gather artifacts touched by Onnotangu's power. * Kuni Yori gives Iuchi Shahai the Burning Words. After Yori departs, Kyoso no Oni starts invisibly monitoring Shahai. * The barriers between the Spirit Realms begin to weaken, leading to a rise in the number of ancestral spirits sighted in Rokugan. * After he and Ginawa sneak inside Otosan Uchi, Matsu Hiroru is attacked by an unwitting Doji Shizue, who is later revealed to be a Kolat pawn. Ginawa cuts down one of Akodo Kage's lieutenants while Kage escapes and is taken into custody by Toku. * Bunrakuken, an ancient worshipper of Onnotangu, dispatches his cultists to stop the Kikage Zumi from finding any of Onnotengu's artifacts. * A group of Ashalan that gained entry into the Empire by hiding in the Scorpion Clan attacks the Naga nurseries in the Shinomen Mori. Their ritual, designed to make the Naga mortal, instead accelerates the Naga's return to the Great Sleep. * After completing her Kolat purge, Shinjo assembles the armies of the Unicorn Clan and prepares to march on Otosan Uchi to defeat the corrupted Toturi I. * Moto Gaheris becomes Unicorn Clan Champion. * Shinjo Shono becomes Shinjo family daimyo. Month of the Rat * Goju Adorai releases the Great Sea Spider from its prison. * Ginawa escapes Imperial custody, taking Matsu Hiroru with him and hiding out in an abandoned sake house outside Otosan Uchi. * The Unicorn Clan reaches Otosan Uchi. As they begin battle with the Emperor's forces, the Great Sea Spider covers the city in a web of darkness, and the Lying Darkness fills the city with its minions. Onnotangu sends down an avatar of himself to enter the melee. * Hitomi uses the power of the assembled artifacts of Lord Moon to enter Tengoku and challenge Onnotangu. During their duel, the monk Takao defeats Onnotangu's avatar in Otosan Uchi, weakening the Moon enough for Hitomi to kill him. * Ginawa confronts Toturi I and sneaks him out of the city, where Oracle of Void Isawa Kaede appears. After Kaede heals Matsu Hiroru, she transports Toturi to the Phoenix lands, where her presence can halt the effects of his corruption. * Toturi I and Isawa Kaede are married in the forests of the Phoenix so that Kaede can rule as an uncorrupted Empress should Toturi succumb to his madness. * Yoritomo is offered the Jade Throne by Shinjo, but refuses. * Onnotangu's death creates major metaphysical upheaval in the Empire, with the tides shifting out of balance and the sky empty. * Amaterasu flees Tengoku after Onnotangu's death. Her disappearance plunges Rokugan into eternal night, beginning the Twenty-Seven Days of Darkness. * Hitomi commits seppuku at the Shrine of the Three Sisters and ascends into Tengoku as Lady Moon. Her second, Shiba Odoshi, becomes the Evening Star. Month of the Ox * Mantis Invasion: Shiro Shiba falls to the Mantis armies, but Yoritomo halts an intended invasion of the Isawa provinces after discovering one of his advisors was corrupted by the Lying Darkness. * The Lying Darkness attacks the Naga city of Siksa in Shinomen Mori but is repelled by Hida Yakamo and the Shasyahkar. * Kakita Ichiro is killed by his half-brother Seppun Toshiken after Ichiro tries to attack their father Kakita Toshimoko. * Goju Adorai warns the Kami Bayushi of Shosuro's escape from Kyuden Hitomi. Month of the Tiger * Amaterasu commits jigai, allowing Yakamo to take her place as the Sun. * Master of Air Agasha Gennai warns the Elemental Council of a prophecy made by Agasha Hamanari. The prophecy, which describes the Spirit Realms as under assault by a "living shadow", goes unheeded. * The Ikoma Histories are destroyed by the Lying Darkness in an attempt to cut off the Empire from its past. * Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Kachiko is warned by Bayushi in a dream about an imminent attack on her by Shosuro. * A strong blizzard hits Phoenix lands and Kakita Sutebu goes missing. Daidoji Rekai is sent to find him. Half of the Tao of Shinsei is erased by the Lying Darkness. The other half is saved by the Kolat, who give the scrolls to Daidoji Rekai via the monk Ikudaiu. * Hoshi claims the title of Dragon Clan Champion and assembles the Three Orders by recalling the Ise Zumi from their exile and allowing the Kikage Zumi and Tsurai Zumi to coexist. * Bayushi Yojiro is appointed Scorpion Clan Champion by Bayushi Kachiko, who steps down from the position to prepare herself for her upcoming battle with Shosuro. Events in the Burning Sands * Shinjo is released from the Black Earth in the Awakening * Fatima kills her father the Old Man of the Mountain * The Celestial Alliance defeats the Caliph Hanan Talibah who dies * Adira becomes the new Caliph Battles * Storms Over Matsu Castle * Fall of Shiro Kitsuki * Storm of Mirumoto Mountain * The Crane Civil War begins and ends. * The Siege of Kyuden Hiruma ends. * The War in the Heavens begins and ends. * The Siege of Sleeping Mountain ends. * The Mantis Invasion of Phoenix lands begins. * Shattering of the Jewel Births * Asahina Roukai * Togashi Satsu * Yasuki Eikyu Deaths * Amaterasu * Asahina Tomo * Champion of the Moon in the Month of the Rat * Fatima * Hanan Talibah * Hasame in the Month of the Rat * Hida Yakamo in the Month of the Monkey * Hiruma Yoshi * Hitomi * Ikudaiu * Isawa Osugi in the Month of the Horse * Iuchi Daiyu * Jamilah * Kakita Ariteko * Kakita Ichiro * Kakita Sutebu * Kakita Yoshi in the Month of the Goat * Kaleel * Kitsu Okura in the Month of the Dog * Kitsuki Kaagi in the Month of the Dog * Kuni Sensin * Moto Soro * Old Man of the Mountain * Onnotangu * Otomo Banu in the Month of the Goat * Seppun Ishiko * Seppun Sajiro * Shahadet in the Month of the Rooster * Shiba Odoshi * Shosuro Tage * Soshi Jujun * Takuan in the Month of the Horse * The Living Memory * Yoritomo Furikae * Yoritomo Hogosha in the Month of the Goat * Yoritomo Kanbe * Yoritomo Tsuyu Category:Timelines